1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear suspension for a vehicle, and more particularly to a rear suspension for use in an off-road vehicle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Some three-wheeled or four-wheeled off-road vehicles called buggies have a frame of piping supporting an engine, a fuel tank, an air cleaner case, and other components on a rear portion thereof, and rear wheels rotatably supported by rear suspensions on the rear portion of the frame laterally of the engine.
It is desirable that the rear suspensions be structured to give the rear wheels large vertical strokes in order to allow the off-road vehicle to run over rough terrain effectively. The tread of the rear wheels should be as small as possible in order to permit the vehicle to make a smaller turn.
The present invention has been made in view of the aforesaid demands.